


Look at the Stars

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Liam and Theo both make the same wish on a shooting star - they wish for everyone else to leave them alone. When they wake up the next morning, they find out their wishes have come true. Kind of. Nothing is ever straight forward when magic is involved.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s after midnight when Liam climbs onto the roof through his open bedroom window. He can still hear the faint vibrations of his phone from where he’d left it laying on his bed. He doesn’t want to answer the packs calls right now, there’s always something going on and he just..he needs some room to breath.

 

He flops down onto the cold slate tiles, resting his feet on the rain gutter. The air feels heavy against his skin as he pulls his old ipod from his hoodie pocket, unravelling the headphones and slipping one bud into his ear.

 

Liam stares up at the vast inky darkness above him when suddenly bright streaks of blue and gold illuminate patches of the sky. He stares in amazement for a moment before letting his eyes slip shut, you’re supposed to make a wish on these things right?

 

_I wish I could be alone for a while._

 

He re-opens his eyes and watches the impressive display until every last glowing light is gone. Clambering back into his room, he strips off his hoodie before throwing himself down onto his bed. Kicking and pulling at his bed covers until they’re positioned perfectly. He lets his eyelids drop shut, tuning out the dull sounds of the night. He really should try to get some sleep if he’s going to have to deal with whatever new big bad is lurking.

 

* * *

 

Across town, on the other side of Beacon Hills, Theo is laying flat out in the bed of his truck, staring up at the night sky in wonder and amazement. _Polaris. Vega. Betelgeuse. Arcturus._ He lists them one by one on his fingertips, as he spots them twinkling in the darkness.

 

His phone vibrates sharply against the metal next to his head. The tinny sound it creates hurts his ears. Wincing, he reaches out for the device. He’s puzzled when he sees Scott’s name on the screen. He can’t think of a single reason why the boy would be calling him, but he certainly has no interest in being scalded for whatever he’s supposedly done wrong now. He declines the call, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket.

 

He’s unsure how long he lays there just staring up at the stars, when out of nowhere, hundreds of little celestial fireballs light up the sky. It doesn’t look like any meteor shower Theo has ever seen before. It’s incredible. He sighs frustratedly when he hears the incessant vibrations of his phone again. He shuts his eyes tightly as he makes a wish.

 

_I wish everyone would leave me alone for a while._

 

When he opens his eyes again the meteor shower is almost over, the colourful trails are fading away into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

When Liam wakes up the next day, it’s almost eleven-thirty in the morning. Why hadn’t his mom woken him? He sits up against his headboard, rubbing at his tired eyes. Swinging his legs around to the side, he places his feet on the carpet, bending forward to grab a t-shirt.

 

As he jogs downstairs, something strange occurs to him. He can’t hear either of his parents heartbeats. Pulling socks from the radiator, he walks into the kitchen. He looks around for a note explaining where they’ve gone, but he can’t seem to find one. _Weird._

 

He takes a glass from the dish rack, turning the cold tap on. _That’s strange_ , Liam thinks as he glances out the kitchen window. His elderly neighbour Mrs. Hadley is _always_ out in her garden on Sunday’s, pulling up weeds and what not.

 

Gulping down his water, he decides to go check in on her. He slides his feet into the pair of worn vans next to the front door before grabbing his house keys from the hook.

 

He knocks loudly on the white wooden door, when he doesn’t hear any movement inside, he rings the doorbell. Still nothing. He leans over the railing, peering into the living room window but there’s no sign of anyone.

 

Scratching at his head, he walks back down the steps and along the path. He looks up and down the street, there’s not a single person to be seen. _Where is everyone?_

 

* * *

 

Theo awakens to bright rays of sunshine streaming in through the windows of his truck. He squints his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Shrugging the blanket away from his shoulders, he reaches over to the cupholder, picking up his phone. The clock on the screen displays ten-thirty but that can’t be right, he never gets to sleep through the night, not without police deputies moving him on.

 

The notifications from Scott’s missed calls are still untouched on the screen. He swipes his thumb over them, pulling up the alpha’s phone number. His finger hovers over the call button for a few seconds, he growls at himself for even considering wussing out, pressing the green button to call him back.

 

 _‘The number you have dialed is not accepting calls at this time’_ the robotic female voice answers. Well, that’s strange. It’s definitely the number Scott called him from.

 

Frowning, he opens up his contacts scrolling until he lands on Stiles’ number. He hits the call button. _‘The number you have dialed-’_ Theo hangs up.

 

He scrolls to another name, Corey. _‘The number you-’_ What the hell is going on here?

 

He tries one more number, even though he knows what’s going to happen. Liam’s phone goes straight to voicemail.

 

Theo climbs into the driver’s seat, flinching as he sits on his keys. Lifting up his hips he fishes them from his back pocket. Shifting gear, he drives away from the dirt road he’s parked on, in search of Scott’s pack.

 

Theo feels a sense of panic rising in his chest when he doesn’t spot any other car on the road. And he has yet to see a single person anywhere in town. All the shops and cafes are shut, it’s eerily quiet, the place looks like a ghost town.

 

That’s when he remembers his wish the night before. It can’t have anything to do with that..can it? This is _not_ what he’d meant, he didn’t want to be the only person on the entire _fucking_ planet. How is he going to fix this?

 

Theo swerves over to the curb, switching the engine off. He grips onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He takes a deep breath and then another one. How could this have happened?

 

He flings the car door open, jumping to the ground. Theo _hates_ not knowing what to do, it feels foreign to him. He slams the door shut, his frustration building. He lets out a yell, kicking at the front wheel.

 

“Woah. What’s wrong with you?” he hears a familiar voice say from the sidewalk. Theo’s head snaps up to stare at him.

 

* * *

 

Liam’s not sure why Theo is looking at him like he suddenly has three heads.

 

“What, do you not understand words anymore?” He questions.

 

“How are you here?” Theo asks, eyeing him quizzically.

 

“Uh..I walked?” Liam says, confused.

 

“Have you not noticed anything strange?” Theo asks pointedly, throwing his arms out.

 

“Yeah..where is everyone? Is there some sort of event on or something?”

 

Theo narrows his eyes at him. Liam swears he can see the left one twitching slightly. The chimera groans before kicking the wheel of his truck again.

 

“Oh my god. I’m being punished. The entire town disappears and I’m left here with _you_.” Theo yells. Liam’s not sure who he’s actually angry with, Liam or himself.

 

“What do you mean the entire town has disappeared?”

 

“Look around you Liam, _there’s no-one here_ ” he shouts. “I tried calling Scott, Stiles, Corey and you but-”

 

“Wait. You called me fourth? I’m _fourth_ on your list of people to call?” Liam pouts. “You called _Stiles,_ Stiles who hates your guts, before you called me?”

 

“That’s what you take from this situation?” Theo asks in disbelief.

 

“”No, you’re right. It’s just..I thought we were-” Liam pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. “ _Never mind_. How does something like this even happen?”

 

He can’t believe he ever thought that him and Theo were friends. After the war, when they’d fought side by side, he felt like something had changed between them. Sure, they still bickered but there wasn’t as much fire behind it anymore, it was almost playful now. Liam obviously thought wrong.

 

“Do you have a TV in your house?” Theo asks absently, looking back down the street.

 

“I don’t live in a cave and I’m seventeen years old, what do you think?” Liam says wryly. “I don’t really think now is the best time for you to catch up on your soaps though..”

 

Theo scowls at him. “I don’t want to _watch_ television Liam. I want to see if there still _is_ any television or if it’s more than just the town that’s gone”

 

Liam’s face pales at the thought. They can’t be the only two people left in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

They’re the only two people left in the world. Theo is stunned into silence. He stares at the static on the television screen as Liam flips wildly through every channel. 

 

“No. No. No.” Liam groans, hitting the sides of the TV in vain. The young beta looks like he may faint, so Theo reaches out his hand, placing it onto his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but Liam shrugs it off.

 

“What do we do?” Liam whines. “I’m not good at this sort of thing. I-” The colour drains from his face. “ _My parents._ _Mason._ Where are they?”

 

Theo knows what’s about to happen, if he doesn’t act fast - Liam’s heavy, uneven breaths mean he’s close to having one very out of control werewolf on his hands. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of yet another one of Liam’s little freak outs, he moves quickly, pulling the boy to his feet and enveloping him in a warm hug. Liam struggles against him at first, trying to break free but Theo just holds on tighter. Liam buries his head into Theo’s shoulder, his nose pressed against the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. It seems to have a calming effect. Theo doesn’t loosen his grip until every last whiff of anxiety is gone from his body.

 

“You good?” Theo asks, dropping his arms down to Liam’s wrists, gently rubbing his thumb over his pulse point.

 

Liam nods bringing a sleeve covered hand up to wipe at his eyes. “How did this happen?”

 

Theo bites his lip, shrugging one shoulder. “I think it was the meteor shower. It looked.. _ different _ somehow. Almost magical. But, I’ve never heard of shooting stars that  _ actually _ grant wishes.” Theo frowns, it sounds even more ridiculous as he says the words out loud. “Did  _ you _ wish for something as well?”

 

* * *

 

Liam gulps. Was this all his fault? “Y-yeah” his hoarse voice breaks. “I wished that I could be alone.  _ God.  _ I didn’t mean- I didn’t think it was-” he drops his head into his hands.

 

“It’s not all on you Liam” Theo declares, his voice strained. “I made the exact same wish.”

 

Liam’s eyes snap up to Theo’s face as the smell of softly spiced sandalwood fills the room. Theo feels guilty. “Did you do this on purpose?” Liam asks sharply, his anger taking over.

 

Theo’s shoulder tense up as he stares blankly, but Liam doesn’t miss the hurt that flickers across his face for a split second. “Is that what you really think? Something bad happens so ‘oh, it must be Theo’?” 

Liam runs his fingers across the worry lines on his forehead, like it’ll somehow remove them. “Well, it’s not like you haven’t tried to get rid of Scott once before. Maybe things just went south this..” His words trail off into a quiet nothing, as he watches Theo dig his claws into his folded arms, blood trickling slowly down his forearms.

 

“If I still wanted Scott dead then you better believe he’d be dead” Theo grinds out through clenched teeth. 

 

“Theo-” Liam swallows dryly, unable to wet his parched throat. 

 

“You can figure this out on your own” Theo spits out, his voice ice cold. “I’ll be just fine, I’ve spent my entire life alone.”

 

“You can’t just leave-” Liam pleads. A prickling sensation shoots up his spine, he doesn’t want to do this alone.

 

“Can’t I?” Theo yells.

 

“ _ Fine”  _ Liam hisses. “Let’s just agree to avoid each other. I’ll find out how to fix everything,  _ I’ll  _ save the world.”

 

Theo scoffs. “Yeah, good luck with that, you can barely figure out how to get your feet into shoes in the morning.” His footsteps thunder loudly along the hallway towards the front door. 

 

Liam is finding it hard to think as a surge of adrenaline builds within him, he can feel the sharpness of his fangs pressing against his lip. Pacing around the room, his breathing grows thin and ragged. He bellows ferociously, his fist flying out, punching the wall as the rage overwhelms him.

 

_ Why did he have to push Theo away? _

 

* * *

 

It’s been three days since Theo saw Liam. 48 hours of worrying about the stubborn idiot. He’d driven over to his street once or twice, but his fragile pride stopped him from going inside. He’d be fine without him.

 

And one day since all the street lamps flickered over head before going out, as did the wall of television in the electronic store display window. The power reserve must be empty now. 

 

Theo feels hungry, dirty, tired and weak. He cuts the engine of his truck as he pulls up in front of the hardware store - he’ll be able to eat again if he can scavenge some camping supplies from here and then hit up the grocery store two doors down, for food.

He places his hands on the handles, putting all of his strength behind him as he yanks them forward. The clinking sound of the lock snapping is music to his ears. He wanders aimlessly around the aisles with an empty cart, using his phone’s torch to light the way. He doesn’t have a lot of battery left, but he hopes there’s enough for him to find everything he needs.

 

He lists the items one by one on his fingers, as he puts them into the cart - camping stove, check. Butane fuel, check. Metal lanterns, check. His feet slow to a halt when something catches his eye at the end of the aisle, a display of tents and sleeping bags. He swore he’d only take things he  _ needed _ to survive but if he had a tent, he could live in it after all of this was over and the sleeping bag looked a hell of a lot warmer than his current thin, worn blanket. His chews on his bottom lip as he considers his options.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thinks, adding the bags to the cart.

 

Theo finishes loading the camping goods into the back of his truck when the jangling of door handles further down the street catches his attention. Stepping around to the front, he sees a shadowy figure in front of the grocery store. He sighs, unless someone has magically appeared in the last couple of days then it’s Liam. Theo frowns as he watched the boy pull on the door handles before giving them a frustrated kick.

 

“Need a hand?” He asks walking over to him. The boy startles, moving away from the doors. 

 

“ _ Theo”  _ he gasps, his voice rough from underuse. Liam practically runs into Theo’s arms, wrapping himself around his body. Theo can feel a damp patch growing on his shoulder, he must be crying.

 

“It’s only been three days Liam” Theo chuckles, hugging him back. 

 

“I guess I’m just emotional because I’m hungry” Liam says, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

“Have you not eaten?” Theo asks concerned, his eyes scanning over the boy in front of him.

 

Liam looks away, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the ground. “I- I don’t know how to cook. Like, anything at all. I’ve been living on oreos.”

 

Theo exhales a sharp breath through his nose, why did he ever leave Liam by himself. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” He yanks on the doors of the grocery store, until one creaks open. 

 

“Theo, look” Liam squeals, shoving a family sized bag of marshmallows towards his face. “We can make smores.”

 

Theo rolls his eyes. “Liam this isn’t a camping trip, we’re trying to survive here. Put them back.” The boy huffs out a breath, placing them back on the shelf.  

 

Theo keeps sneaking glances at Liam as they load everything into brown paper bags. He’s never seen the boy so quiet before. “Hey, will you take these out to my truck? There’s something I forgot.”

 

“Sure” Liam shrugs. “Don’t get too used to it though, I am not your post-apocalyptic bitch or whatever.”

 

Theo barks out a laugh, “duly noted, small fry.” 

 

He jogs back to the aisle where Liam had found the marshmallows, concealing the packet inside of his hoodie pocket. Followed by a bar of chocolate and graham crackers. The sound of his horn honking makes him smile, Liam must be getting impatient. 

 

“Alright, alright” Theo calls as he runs outside, stashing the items into one of the bags before Liam sees them.

 

“Back to your place?” He asks Liam, as he climbs into the driver’s seat.

 

“Um, no” Liam says, walking his fingers across the armrest off the passenger door. “Can I just stay with you? I don’t...I don’t really like being in my house by myself. It just reminds me that my parents are gods knows where, y’know?” He admits quietly.

 

“It’s your lucky day, I recently acquired a four man tent” Theo says, raising his eyebrows as he pulls out into the road.

 

“You stole a tent?” Liam asks.

 

“Acquired” Theo smirks. Liam shakes his head, a half-smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowest of updates, I got super distracted by my other fics but I am back into the writing groove with this one now.
> 
> As always, I love to hear all of your thoughts and feelings :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts and/or criticisms are always welcome :)  
> I'm aiming for 4 or 5 chapters with this fic, it is me though so it could end up longer!


End file.
